


Nightmares

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lena has been having nightmares every night, tonight she finally accept Kara's help.I'm so sorry for this guys, I swear I tried to write something light and fun and cute, but my brain always takes the darkest turns, I have no idea why, I'm really sorry!





	Nightmares

Kara woke up to tossing and turning besides her, she turned around and saw it was 4am, she sat up and rubbed her eyes for a second, she was still trying to fully wake up. A soft whimper besides her did the job and she finally woke up enough to understand what was going on.

“Lena?” she focused her hearing onto Lena’s heartbeat and heard how erratic it was “Baby, wake up, it’s just a dream, it’s ok, you are safe” nothing seemed to be working so she risked touching her arm, Lena couldn’t hurt her after all “c’mon honey, wake up” she was talking very softly while caressing her arm with one hand and running her fingers through Lena’s cheek with the other.

A few seconds later Lena sat up with a gasp looking around the room as if trying to find someone, when she finally realized where she was her shoulders relaxed and she let the tears she was holding fall and soon after she was sobbing.

“Hey, I’m here, do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked softly, Lena shaked her head and laid onto Kara’s shoulder. “You don’t have to give me details, just tell me, was it a nightmare, or where you dreaming about that kid, your first test subject again?” Kara asked looking down at Lena. 

“Adam”

“What?”

“His name was Adam” she answered and sat up again, she was no longer sobbing, her eyes looked cold and she was focusing on something on the wall Kara couldn’t see. 

“Oh” Kara said looking down at her hands before looking back at Lena “You really don’t have to tell me anything, but if you do want to talk about it I’m all ears or you could talk to someone else, maybe Alex, but you’ve been having nightmares everyday, it worries me”

“I’m sorry” Lena said and her eyes welled up with tears again.

“No, no, please, don't get me wrong, I’m not complaining, I’m just worried, I’m fine, but you haven’t been sleeping, I just think that, maybe if you talk about it the nightmares will lessened. I don't think I've ever told you this but, when I came to earth, during the first few weeks I had a lot of nightmares, about my family dying, my planet exploding, you know I saw it happening, one day Eliza came to my room and woke me up from one, Eliza and Alex, hugged me for hours, they held me until I calmed down, everyday, when I woke up crying, whoever was with me asked me about my dream, this day I decided to finally talk about it with them, I told about the explosion, and all the screams that I heard in every dream, and I felt lighter after it, it felt so good to finally take this weight of my shoulder, to share my pain with someone else, so I didn't have to carry all this weight on my own you know, since that day I don't really have many nightmares anymore, it just happens when I have a really bad day” she paused for a second and looked at Lena, she was looking deeply into her eyes “I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad or pressured to talk, I just want you to look at all your options and choose what best fits you”

“I don’t want you to hate me” Lena said and started to sob again.

“Hey, hey, I will not hate you, I don’t even think I can, I know you too well”

“You promise?” she took a deep breath “because I don’t want to be alone tonight, so if you decide to leave, can you wait until morning?” she asked trying to dry her tears with shaking hands.

“Lena, listen to me, I’m not going anywhere, I’m always going to be right here, right besides you, as long as you want me to, I promise, ok?” Kara said while caressing Lena’s hair, Lena nodded her head and laid back on Kara’s shoulder, she took a few deep breaths before talking again.

“Adam was my first test subject, I thought I had found out a way to cure most of the diseases know to men, but I needed to test it on a human to be sure and he was the lucky one, at some point I started regretting doing this and try to tell him to go, I told him I was giving up on the test for a while in order to make more tests, but he wouldn’t leave, he kept saying I was a genius, and that it didn’t matter what happens to him, that I had to look at the bigger picture, to see that in the future what happened to him was worth it because then many other people would have a chance of a brand new life, something he wished his brother had, but now everytime I close my eyes I see him, I see his face, his innocent smile, I watch him take his last breath, I killed a person, I’m becoming everything I fought so hard not to be, I’m just like the rest of my family, like Lex, like Lillian, I’m everything people said I was, a monster, I’m nothing but a muderer” she got up from Kara’s shoulder and walked to the corner of the room and sat down hugging her knees, she looked up at Kara and she couldn’t figure out what she was thinking about, she laid her head on her knees before speaking again “you can leave if you want to, I know I would, so I can’t force you to stay” she looked up at the sound of Kara getting up, she thought she was going walk out of the door, but Kara stopped halfway through the room and sat besides her.

“I told you, I’m not going anywhere. Is it ok if I touch you?” Lena nodded so Kara sat closer to her and started running her fingers through Lena’s hair “you are not a monster, nor a muderer, he knew what could happen to him, and still, he thought it was worth it, he was looking at the bigger picture, I know all you can see right now is the life you took, but in the future you will be able to see all the lives you saved, and you will remember how important Adam was on the beginning” she stopped to look at Lena’s eyes, she dried her tears and picked her up and sat Lena on her lap “don’t listen to what people say about you, those who really know you are aware of how amazing, intelligent, funny, sweet and caring you are, and those are the ones that actually matter, I love you, and whatever you choose to do from now on I will support you, I will always support you” Lena looked up at Kara and touched her cheek before giving her a kiss.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me?” Kara blushed but nodded.

“A few times, but I always love to hear it” they laughed softly “do you feel better now?” 

“Yes, you were right, talking about it helps”

“Well, of course, I’m always right” she tried to look serious but laughed when she heard Lena laughing “the sun will rise soon, can I take you somewhere?”

“Why? Where?” Lena asked looking confused.

“whenever I’m upset, I go to this place and watch the sun set or rise, it’s really beautiful”

“We have to fly there?” she asked sounding a little apprehensive.

“Yes, but I promise not to go too fast, we will be there before you know it, it’s very close by, can I take you? Please?” Kara asked pouting at Lena.

“Ok, ok, let’s go, but in return you will have to eat kale with me at that restaurant I like tomorrow, deal?” she said raising her hand in front of Kara with a little smirk.

“Ugh, ok, but I won’t be happy about it” she answered doing a disgust face, they shaked hands and walked to the balcony, Kara picked Lena up and started floating slowly above the balcony. 

“We are too high” Lena said and hid her face onto Kara’s shoulder, and held on more firmly.

“Lena, I’m floating a few centimeters above the ground, it’s ok, I promise not to let you fall, do you trust me?” she felt Lena take a deep breath and nod.

“I do trust you, I’m sorry, it’s just a bit scary”

“I know, I’m going to start flying now, we will be there really soon, ok?” Lena nodded again and she started flying, trying not to go too fast nor too slow, and in a few minutes they arrived.

“We are here” she said, setting Lena down slowly and holding onto her arm until she felt like Lena could stand on her own.

“Wow, we can see the whole city from here” Lena said, her eyes were shinning and she was looking at every detail she could find “it’s so beautiful” Kara just stand behind and watched Lena, it felt so good to see her smiling again, see her mesmerized by the view was the cutest thing she had ever seen, Lena looked behind her and walked towards Kara.

“It’s almost as beautiful as you” she used both hands to hold Kara’s face and they kissed for a few minutes, Lena broke the kiss by caressing Kara’s face and tucking her hair behind her ears “Thank you for showing me this place, it really is magnificent”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I get to share this view with you, let’s sit over there, it’s about to get even more beautiful with the sun rising” they walked to the spot Kara always sat to watch the city or the sun, and Lena sat besides her laying head onto Kara’s shoulder and looked behind the mountains were the sun was about to rise. 

“Oh, wow, this is so perfect, can we do this everyday?” she looked up at Kara with hopeful eyes “it’s amazing”

“Whenever you want you can ask and I will bring you here” she said and kissed Lena’s head, she started running her fingers through Lena’s hair and they watched until the sun was all the way up.

“Ok, let’s go back home now?” Kara asked and waited for Lena to answer, but nothing came, she moved a bit to try and see Lena's face “Lena?” she heard a very soft groan and waited for Lena to get up but once again nothing happened, she looked down and finally realized that Lena had fallen asleep and a smile started to form on her face before she moved so she could pick Lena up again and fly them home, with a bit of effort she got Lena on her arms and stood up, she waited a few seconds to see if Lena was going to wake up, when she didn’t she started flying back home slowly. 

Once home she laid Lena onto her side of the bed and went to lay besides her, as soon as she got under the covers, Lena turned around and put her arms around Kara.

“I love you” she said with a sleepy voice and went back to snoring softly right after. Kara smiled and ran her fingers through Lena's hair to get it out of her face and then hugged her back and kissed Lena’s head, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a little smile within a few minutes, listening to Lena soft breaths and steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
